Summer love
by Muffinski
Summary: The Hitachiin family was going to Hawaii for a month and we had three weeks before summer. I thought to myself " It's not as fun without Haruhi…. somehow Tamaki finds out and tries to bring Haruhi home
1. Chapter 1

Summer Love

Hikaru's POV

I woke up in the morning beside Kaoru a little early for school thinking about summer plans. The Hitachiin family was going to Hawaii for a month and we had three weeks before summer. I thought to myself " _It's not as fun without Haruhi…. I know! I'll get her a passport and ask mother if she can come with us_." After that thought I got out my Apple laptop and figured out a way to get Haruhi to unsuspectingly sign the papers. I already had the perfect picture of her to use for her passport photo.

It was a photo Kyoya secretly had taken; since Kaoru and I won in Karuizawa we got a few photos. As I finished printing the passport paper Kaoru began to stir mumbling about five more minutes. The total cost for Haruhi's passport would cost her eleven thousand yen. To me that was pocket change, I thought Haruhi was worth it though. I looked over at my alarm clock and it read 6:03 Am and I was feeling alert and ready to take on the day. Kaoru on the other hand probably wouldn't have minded sleeping all day long.

I decided to wake Kaoru before the maids decided to, they could be quite terrifying to a half asleep teen. "Kaoru it's time to wake up you don't want Amaya and Ayame to come in here with cold water do you?" His hazel eyes opened slowly as though they were glued shut. Kaoru looked like he was going to have a hard time waking up. "Kaoru you can have the shower first I'm going to see mother shortly" Kaoru got up and left in the direction of the bathroom while I snuck downstairs. I was avoiding Amaya and Ayame because they would try and sit me down to eat or make me shower first.

I walked to the designing room where my mother drew her sketches for the fashion industries. She was sitting in front of an easel trying to make an outfit with pin ups. I noticed a teal strapless dress mermaid style with turquoise four inch platforms and an aqua wrap around. I thought it had too much blue so I snuck up behind my mother and blew in her ear. She shrieked as though she was attacked. "good morning mom" She stood up and turned to face me. "good morning" I knew that she didn't know if I was Hikaru or Kaoru I got used to it. "mother that design has too much blue add some gold perhaps or violet?" She stared at the pin up for a second and sighed. " Your fashion designing skills are getting better and I think I'll make the strapless top gold and the bottom sequined with rhinestones."

_Here goes nothing…_ " mother I have something to ask you?"

She turned from her project and sat down facing me in the leather loveseat. "Yes?" was her simple reply. I stuttered out " c-c-c-can H-h-h-h-Ha-har-Haru-Haruhi c-c-c-come w-w-w-with u-u-us t-t-t-to H-ha-haw-hawa-Hawaii?" She smiled softly and replied "Of course she can ! She is always welcome here." I sighed in relief until I felt hands on each of my shoulders. Amaya or Ayame is smirking at me evilly "Sir the shower is ready for you" She dragged me towards the third level bathroom and locked me in the bathroom.

I walked into the shower and closed the door allowing the water to rain over me. Fifteen minutes later I emerged from the shower clean and ready to get dressed. I got my ouran uniform on and went downstairs to the dining room. I had steak with two poached eggs and two pieces of toast with strawberry jam.

Kaoru was already half way finished so I ate as fast as I could in ten minutes. It was now seven ten and the car was pulled up front. Kaoru and I left the mansion and entered the black BMW. I put my headphones on and started listening to All to myself by Marianas Trench and let the lyrics enter my mind.

Haruhi's POV

I Awoke to the sun rays shining on my face, I slowly got up and stretched. My father was still asleep so I decided to have a shower. After I emerged from the shower I got a green tank top and purple plaid pyjama pants on. I decided to make miso soup, natto, nori, tamagoyaki and some broiled fish. While I was preparing the food my father walked in to the kitchen. He started to make instant coffee the way he liked. "good morning dad" He smiled and replied "good morning Haruhi" I was finishing the miso soup when he asked "do you need help Haruhi?" I contemplated for a second and replied "no thank you" he chuckled and mumbled "just like your mother"

I stopped for a second and remembered my mother making breakfast every morning. It saddened me that she wasn't here but I was convinced she was in a better place. I didn't grow up rich nor poor but I was exceptionally smart like my mother…."how I miss her but now isn't the time for that" soon I was finished making breakfast. After eating breakfast I changed into my uniform and started walking to Ouran.

First block was homeroom and I mainly used it to go over homework but today I went over my work last night. So I just sat there thinking about what to do over the summer. _I could go to Karuizawa or Kyoto? Hmmm maybe I'll see what Hikaru and Kaoru are up to? Decisions…_

After school Hikaru POV

I still have to ask Haruhi's dad if it is alright but I'm not going to tell Haruhi until the day we leave. Ranka will take care of packing for her because Haruhi packing would be no fun. ;)

Well this is all I have for chapter 1 but I hope you enjoy :D review please so I can know if this is a fail or not thank you J


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru's point of view

It was officially the last week of school and exams were taking place. I decided this was the morning I would phone Ranka, I was nervous as hell. I knew Tamaki would flip when he found out. Tamaki would probably go off like an A-bomb on a poor city like holy damn he would not be impressed with me. That's the funny part, but there is also a chance he will get everyone else and fly to Hawaii. I couldn't wait to see Haruhi with just Kaoru and I. Just us and no one else considering my mother and father had eh hem "plans". So Kaoru and I would be staying at the smaller Hitachiin estate with Haruhi. Alone. Oh well if something happens then shit happens.

I was already done everything I needed for the morning so now to call Ranka. I dialled the number he gave to me in private because he didn't trust Tamaki…Ranka thought he was an idiot. It rang three times before I heard Ranka's voice "Hello Hikaru!" "Ranka I have a favour to ask you?" I heard shuffling on the other end until his reply "yes?" "I want to bring Haruhi with my family to Hawaii for a month. I already asked my parents and they said yes. I also have Haruhi's passport made and I'll make sure nothing happens." I could feel nervousness seeping into my mind. Then I heard "Of course she can go with you. You see she works so hard and doesn't take a break so I figured she needs a break. Thank you for getting that off my back like I was really starting to lose it. I couldn't think of anything interesting."

I was overfilled with happiness until -"Oh and one more thing Hikaru if Tamaki deflowers my daughter I will personally rip your nuts off" Now I was personally shivering in fear at the thought of Tamaki with my Haruhi. Wait-what she isn't my Haruhi , but she could be. Yeah that sounds great Haruhi Hitachiin one problem it could be me or Kaoru. I really do feel something for her but I don't know how to put those feelings into actions.

I soon started to think of Tamaki and Haruhi together and that shit just wasn't happening. Tamaki just didn't seem like Haruhi's type either so fuck that. We were leaving in three days at 7:30 AM first class of course. I was counting on it being a surprise laugh my ass off, Haruhi isn't going to be happy until we get there. Kaoru doesn't know yet either so its going to be a shock to him as well.

It was now time to leave for school, Kaoru and I were already in the car. I was excited, three more days until some real fun.

Haruhi's POV

Dad is working so much more lately, three weeks ago he got another job. This job is at a fashion industry it pays a lot more than the tranny bar. Maybe he owes money? I really don't know but oh well. I think he's planning something that I won't like. I'm not one for surprises. Ahh three more exam days until summer well two for the first years. I don't know what to do with my summer. Tamaki insists that I can't be left alone because apparently there is going to be a storm soon. I really hate thunder it freaks me out.

Hikaru has been really happy lately hmm? Maybe he's planning something. Oh well. Kaoru was talking about their family trip to Hawaii but, I don't have a passport so I can't go anywhere exciting. I grabbed my uniform and decided to iron it to perfection. Soon it was time to leave for school so I began to walk to the luxurious elite Ouran academy. I put my headphones in and started to listen to alibi's by Marianas trench.(I'm actually listening to it :D) soon I reached the school and saw the twins pull up in their driver's vehicle.

Hikaru and Kaoru immediately spotted me, they ran over to me. We started talking about summer plans and random things. "so Haruhi what's your summer plans?" asked Hikaru. I pondered my decision only to come out with "I don't have any." Hikaru smirked at that while Kaoru was confused. Soon the bells chimed and it was time for our English exam. I studied all week for this so I was ready. The exam was over before I knew it, I got a ride from Hikaru and Kaoru. It started to pour during the last hour.

AN: Sorry for the late update I was at summer camp and there was no way I could bring my laptop.


	3. Chapter 3

Hikaru POV

It was the day before the flight, I was nervous was an understatement. I was still working on the plan to get Haruhi out of her house. _I could just sneak in her house at 5 am and carry her out? Yes I think that's what I will do. _The flights and everything were finalized and we departed tomorrow at seven am. Ranka already packed the clothes from the Hitachiin summer line. Haruhi won't like the surprise but she'll grow to love it. _She is the only one that can tell Kaoru and I apart. Our mother and father can't even do that._

_I wonder what is going to transpire on our vacation? Hopefully it becomes an adventure. Haruhi deserves to have fun for once. _I started to finish packing, Kaoru was already finished. He's more on track of things than I am. I started to feel a rush of excitement because I got to spend a vacation with Haruhi without Tamaki or anyone besides Kaoru there. I have to tell Kaoru, it would be easier with his help. I'll just have a butler grab her luggage and Kaoru can make sure everything is in order. He will be in charge of her plane tickets and passport. I cleverly got her to sign it, she didn't bother to read it.

Alright! Time to go tell Kaoru, I discreetly walked into his room which he never sleeps in. He was sitting at his desk, sketching designs for mother. I already completed my half of the fall line. "Kaoru?" he jumped. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting me. He turned and smirked "yes Hikaru?" I frowned slightly with his amused tone. "I have to confess, tomorrow when we leave-." "what about it?" he whimsically asked. I gulped "Well Haruhi is coming with us." I blatantly replied. " oh but, she doesn't have a passport." I shrugged then smirked. I pulled the passport out of my pocket "She does now". He looked genuinely surprised "Oh Hikaru what is the plan?"

I soon explained every detail and angle of the plan. "You know if Tamaki finds out he will kill us right?" I smiled "of course I do that is what makes this more interesting." I glanced at the clock and it read ten past ten. "Kaoru I'm going to have a shower, then I'm going to bed." Kaoru looked tired as well, he'll probably join me in bed in an hour? "Okay Hikaru but remember for the plan to work we have to be up at four and leave by five o'clock." I sighed not much time for sleep, but it's a seven hour flight from Tokyo and a forty five minute drive to Tokyo.

I abruptly left Kaoru's room and walked to the bathroom. I stripped and turned the hot water on and adjusted it to the perfect temperature.

Ranka's POV

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Haruhi just had to make things difficult. I'll make an excuse about needing her to go to the store, but what do I need? I scanned the living room before rushing to the kitchen. I looked through all the cupboards and found everything. I looked through the fridge and found we were low on milk. _Well that's a start._ I looked through the pantry and suspected we were low on rice and flour. "Oh Haruhi dear can you do daddy a favour?" She walked in the room, her brown hair now reaching her shoulders. "yes dad?" she looked bored. I grabbed a pen from the drawer and a note pad. I wrote down milk, rice, flour and eggs. "can you grab these from the supermarket?"

She nodded and grabbed the list from me. Around five minutes later she had her coat on and shoes and left. _phew that gives me roughly forty five minutes!_ I grabbed all the Shopping bags from my closet and soon packed everything like her tooth brush, hair brush, straightener and all the clothes. I had fifteen minutes before she was expected to be back. I texted Hikaru to let him know where the suitcases were located.

I got a reply saying that he informed the butler, also explaining what time they would be here to get her.

Haruhi's POV

The chilly air flushed my cheeks as I continued walking to the supermarket. It was still relatively warm but, with a cold breeze. I put my headphones in and the song that came on reminded me of Hikaru. I hummed along until I came to a slow stop in front of the store. A poor man walked up to me and asked if I had any cigarettes. I replied that I didn't smoke. I entered the store at my own pace and grabbed the list out of my pocket. Hmm it would seem we need milk and other things. I grabbed the items and paid before I took too long. The walk back was peaceful and calming. It was a perfect night, the caress of the breeze comforting.

I carried the bags in and put the milk in the fridge. The rest of the food was put in it's designated spot. I entered my room and slumped on my bed. _I am so tired, maybe I should get some sleep. I changed into my tank top and fuzzy pyjama pants and dozed off. _I dreamed of being in a tropical location with Hikaru and Kaoru. We were on a beach unlike the ones in Japan. This one had palm tree's and warmth beyond normal. It was like a perfect get away until Tamaki ran over to me. He told me he came to rescue me but, I didn't need to be rescued. It was perfect here, I could be carefree and be myself.

Hikaru's POV

I woke up at four o'clock and pretty much ran to the shower. I was so tired but, we had to get Haruhi and go to the airport. Kaoru was surprisingly awake already and was making sure the bags were in the car. We had passports and everything already in a purse we designed for Haruhi. I double checked and the papers were all in order so it would be easier. Ranka made sure that I knew where Haruhi's bags were. In about fifteen minutes, Kaoru and I were on our way to Haruhi's. We reached the apartment complex shortly, "alright Kaoru do you know the plan?" "yes I do Hikaru, we have to be quick though. There isn't much time before we have to be at the airport." I glanced forward and saw the numbers read four past five am.

We opened the door to the apartment, Kaoru and the butler already grabbing the bags. I entered Haruhi's room and picked her up. I decided to wake her up due to the fact I needed her to be dressed and the airport security wouldn't appreciate a sleeping person. "Haruhi wake up! We have to go." she mumbled half asleep "where are we going?" I smirked "to Hawaii." She got dressed, when we got in the car she went back to sleep. Soon enough we were in Tokyo and we reached the airport. I woke Haruhi again but, this time she was angry. "Hikaru where are we!?" I replied "Tokyo" she seemed curious but angry all the same. "why?"

I decided to tell her " we are going to Hawaii" She looked questioningly at me. "I don't have a passport so how am I going to Hawaii?" I reached into the designer purse and grabbed her passport and showed it to her. She looked amazed and shocked. Before I knew it she was in tears and hugging me. "thank you thank you thank you!" it was now time to go through airport security and Haruhi looked confused.

We put our belongings on the thing (idk what it's called) and walked through the full body scanner. Before we went through the full body scanner we removed our shoes and all metal objects. Within a forty minute waiting period of random chatter and Haruhi panicking because she never went on a plane before. We reached our designated gate, showed our tickets and passports. It was now seven am and we were boarding the private jet. My mother and father were already on but, in a more private area. We sat down, buckled up and were soon in the air. Haruhi put her headphones in after we were allowed to have phones and Ipods on. This was going to be awesome!


End file.
